


Pleasure List

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, M/M, This takes place in my Reversal universe, so Juudai is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What brings pleasure to the man born to destroy everything in his path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure List

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Pleasure List  
**Characters:** Juudai, Johan  
**Word Count:** 400|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A56, 400 words; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 1/7  
**Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Easter Egg Basket Advent located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on FF.net.  
**Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.  
**Summary:** What brings pleasure to the man born to destroy everything in his path?

* * *

Juudai ran his fingers through Johan’s hair, taking a deep pleasure in the sensation of the soft strands against his skin. There wasn’t much else that he did enjoy, so when he found something he liked, he savored it as much as he could. 

He’d done a different form of savoring a little earlier, which was why Johan now lay against him, streaked in sweat and tired. 

“Haou-sama...” Johan murmured, his voice low and weary. “May I ask you something?” 

The side of Juudai’s mouth quirked. He knew Johan hadn’t been fully tamed yet but to hear his title coming from the other’s lips, the delicious submission to his will… that came on the list of what he took pleasure in. 

“Ask.” Johan had, after all, been very obedient and pleasing today. Juudai would reward him. 

“Is there...do you _like_ being who you are?” Johan wanted to know. Juudai could feel the tension in his shoulders and dropped a casual kiss onto the closest one. 

“It depends on what part of me you’re asking about,” Juudai replied after a few moments of thought. “There’s a reason I have Chaos Sorcerer and the others around. They deal with the things I don’t want to bother myself with.” The small details of ruling an empire as large as his had to be taken care of by someone and Juudai didn’t care for doing it himself. He just checked once in a while to make certain his servants followed the orders he’d given. 

They always did. They’d seen what he did to those who didn’t obey him. 

He ran one hand over Johan’s shoulders and leaned in to drop another kiss on the back of his neck. “But when it comes to other things: to things like actually fighting and dueling and combat. I love it. I can’t get enough of it.” The only drawback was that he always _won_. So little challenge left and most of it tied up in Johan here. 

He chuckled at that and tilted Johan’s head around to stare into those glorious gem like eyes. “And when it comes to you?” He let his lips and hands answer that, taking even more pleasure in the way Johan screamed his name in the end. And in the way that he just _screamed_. 

Yes. There were indeed parts of being Haou that he would never, ever trade away for anything. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
